Miss Congeniality: Final Fantasy Edition
by VeilsofSleep
Summary: An unfortunately unfeminine Turk, SOLDIERs, Reno, a mission requiring specifically feminine expertise and copious amounts of glitter, makeup, clothes, weapons and hairspray. Trouble comes dressed in a push up bra and a designer dress. In Theaters now!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: my apologies for the cheesy summary but it seemed appropriate to me :) Let me know what you think and if this little chestnut is worth opening.**

Miss Congeniality: Final Fantasy Edition

Ch 1: Insanity in ShinRa

"What are we going to do about this?" Angeal asked with his hands up in defeat. Things were not at all going well. Genesis had taken to pacing and cursing, while Angeal poured through personal files and Sephiroth, well he had been polishing his masume for nearly two hours now, growling every time a new smudge showed itself. Needless to say that ShinRa's top SOLDIERs were stressed by their latest assignment.

"This is a situation unprecedented!" Genesis yelled overdramatically throwing his hands in the air.

"We are highly trained professionals," Sephiroth soothed as he stared at the glint of his long sword, and then resumed shining it when he noted a small smudge.

"And we're _men_!" Angeal looked nearly as frustrated as Genesis, though granted he was less flamboyant about it, "This was an inappropriate assignment for SOLDIER."

"We need to broaden our search, gentlemen" Sephiroth stowed his sword and stood up with the glow of genius in his eyes, "We need a woman with SOLDIER skills and Turk finesse." Clearly he had a plan, and he paused for dramatic effect as his friends leaned in with hope, "Ms. Kendra Raijin, Turk and former SOLDIER candidate."

...

"That's _insane_!"

"_You're_ insane!"

Both Genesis and Angeal looked at him as though he had lost his mako enhanced marbles in a game of poker, while he smirked back at them triumphantly.

"This is your way of finding entertainment isn't it?" Angeal asked dully; he understood the inner working of the General's mind better than most did. It was an unfortunate side effect of being his best and most sane friend.

"No, but I'll agree it's a happy consequence."

Face palm.

* * *

As Tseng sat in his office on that quiet afternoon, he could sense the storm coming. It was far too quiet on the Turk floor. The only sound he could hear from his office was that of papers shuffling. It meant trouble was imminent. Despite pretending to be far more civilized then the SOLDIERs, Tseng had his share of imbeciles to deal with. Sounds of a loud scuffle outside informed him the storm was here. As he expected, two of his Turks were rolling around the floor. A spiky red head was taking a severe beating from his short, albeit strong comrade.

"What is going on?" Tseng asked with a sigh on his voice. Others were poking their heads from their offices, looking mildly interested at the sight before them, though for Tseng this was unfortunately a normal occurrence. Seeing these two particular Turks fight was nothing new; it was a constant thorn in Tseng's side.

"This chicks crazy yo," the red head stood up and tried to straighten his eternally rumpled clothes. A faint bruise on his cheek told Tseng that the shorter female Turk had been winning this fight.

"Next time, think before you grab, pig" The woman retorted threateningly. It didn't take the science department to figure out what had happened. As usual, Reno had been bored and had no doubt tried to amuse himself by torturing his co-workers. And as usual, his plan had backfired, when he picked on the wrong co-worker.

"Reno, you have paperwork," Tseng ordered tiredly, "and Kendra, you're on suspension if I'm correct."

A look of slight guilt filled Kendra's eyes, though truthfully the incident that had led to her suspension hadn't been _entirely_ her fault. Unsurprisingly it involved Reno.

"It was just a flesh wound," she defended herself meagerly with her eyes downcast, "It wasn't as though I meant to shoot that damn bird."

"That was President ShinRa's prized chocobo," Tseng replied sternly at his colleague's indiscretion, "and you were aiming for a fellow Turk."

"I was aiming for _Reno_," she retorted defensively, the fire returning to her eyes. The spiky haired menace had not received any sort of punishment for his harassment, and had instead been congratulated for his veterinary skills with the chocobo. Forget the fact that he had used said poultry as a feathery shield.

"In any case, you're shouldn't be here," a little bit of sympathy bled into Tseng's voice. He knew of Reno's talent for being ludicrously annoying all too well. Personally he didn't blame Kendra, but it was out of his hands unfortunately.

"I was just finishing paperwork," she replied sulkily, walking back into her office, feeling a little bit dejected. It was as she was shutting her door that Kendra spotted three SOLDIERs stepping out of the elevator. SOLDIERS on the Turk floor. The event in itself was a rarity and more than somewhat...spooky. Feeling a strange sense of foreboding, Kendra snapped her door shut.

Meanwhile, the three SOLDIERs stepped unsurely into Veld's office. Normally, they would trust Lazard to handle such a meeting, but Lazard was at a conference and this was a matter of great urgency. The minute Genesis stepped into the office, he received a death glare like no other. Veld's dislike may have stemmed for the fact that he once caught Genesis calling him a 'Babysitter of Turk imbeciles' behind his back. It may have been true, but it was blasphemy coming from a SOLDIERs mouth. With a sigh, Genesis stepped back and let Sephiroth take point.

"Director Veld," Sephiroth greeted with a respectful nod. Though he was not good at normal social situations, Sephiroth did rather well in diplomatic situations of this sort that required tact on a strictly business like level. It was easy to negotiate with someone on an impersonal level. That, and he was The Great General with over 1000 fans around the world. He could do whatever he wanted.

"Sephiroth, what can I do for you?" Veld asked, finally acknowledging Angeal and Genesis as well.

"We wish to join forces with the Turks for a particular operation," Sephiroth explained, almost regally.

"What would you require?" Veld asked curiosity lighting in his eyes.

"A specific Turk," Sephiroth replied, watching the director's poker face carefully from behind a mask of neutrality, "Kendra Raijin." Immediate cynicism alighted Veld's face. Though a decent Turk, the woman was far too reckless and far too fiery to rise up the ranks. That and he was currently facing an angry president over injured poultry later today on her account. Suffice it to say she was not his favorite Turk at the moment.

"Raijin is currently on suspension," Veld replied swiftly, "and somehow I doubt she would want to work with SOLDIER."

"The fact of the matter remains that she is the only woman to have almost made it into SOLDER," Genesis interrupted whatever Sephiroth was going to say, "We need her to do this job."

"Officially she _did_ make it into SOLDIER," Sephiroth corrected. According to their records, 'Kenny' Raijin was a third who had been transferred to the Turks, but had the official rank of SOLDIER before she left. It was unfortunate that her disguise fell through the way did five years ago.

"And had it not been for that peeping tom, we may have never found she was a woman at all," Angeal tacked on remembering the idiot SOLDIER who had caught her half naked one night. With a deep breath, Veld looked at the adamant SOLDIERs before him.

"You may discuss it with her yourself." It was his way of saying 'get out, I'm busy.'

Dutifully, the trio went into the Turk's office, hoping she was in a more congenial mood than since the last time they saw her. As they entered a dart was thrown just past Genesis's ear and imbedded itself in the center of a dart board. Apparently she held grudges.

"Good shot," Genesis commented dryly as she glared at him.

"I missed." Clearly she was still upset about her expulsion from the SOLDIER program, even though it had nearly been five years ago.

"Look, Raijin, we don't have time for-" A second dart aimed at his head cut Genesis off as he neatly dodged the projectile.

"I want nothing to do with SOLDIER," she replied, not bothering to hide the venom in her voice, "besides I'm on suspension."

"Kendra, please have a seat," Angeal decided that this situation required more delicacy than either of his colleagues were capable off. Despite what she looked like, Kendra was still a woman and required a more subtle manner. Looking warily at the black haired man, Kendra sat down in her desk and looked expectantly at him, "We need a young capable woman to go undercover for us."

"Why not ask Cissnei?" Kendra asked. The woman was experienced and wielded her shurikin with deadly accuracy, and she wasn't on suspension.

"What's goin' on in here?" Reno came and dive bombed her couch, looking at the scene with amusement.

"Get. _out_." Kendra glared at him with murder in her eyes. Reno surveyed the SOLDIERs and then Kendra.

"I think I'm good."

"We need someone that has SOLDIER training in operations and procedures but the subtlety of a Turk," Sephiroth explained, drawing her attention once again.

"Then I guess I shouldn't have been booted from the program," Kendra replied with mock brightness.

"We need you to go undercover and infiltrate John Corneo's crime ring, and the only way we can get anyone on the inside is by sending a woman in as-"

"Not a chance in hell!" Kendra stood up, blushing. Everyone knew of Corneo's taste in woman. It began and ended with the word slut. Rumor had it that his mansion was packed with guns and women. Not all of which were willing participants.

"Despite your..._abrasive_ physicality and personality, you are the only one qualified to enter the den of monsters so to speak," Sephiroth tried to reason and only added to Kendra's anger. His words rang true however. Kendra was a tomboy, there was no denying it. Her hair, though to her shoulders, was rather frizzy and constantly tired back in a scrunchy and outside of the Turk uniform, she owned a pair of baggy jeans and a polo shirt. Her eyebrows were untamed and she had the manners of a thug. Since being in the SOLDIER program for nearly five years disguised as a man, she had adopted many unfeminine habits that she held on to like a vest.

"Though I suppose the fact remains that she looks more like a drowned rat than a woman," Genesis pointed out thoughtfully.

"Yes, but that sort of thing can be fixed if I'm correct," Sephiroth countered. Though his words were meant as a defense for Kendra, it felt more like a very underhanded insult.

"Good luck with that," Reno laughed loudly, his voice booming in the tiny office, pushing Kendra's further past the line from slightly annoyed to pissed off.

"Maybe I like the way I look!" Kendra yelled waving her arms to get their attention. With a sigh, Angeal pinched his nose as the four started arguing, Kendra's voice being the loudest. Finally, he stood up and grabbed her by the arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kendra asked, resisting against the first's tight grip.

"Pulling rank," Angeal replied dragging her to the elevator.

"Have fun sweetheart!" Reno laughed as she pulled into the elevator. Those stuffy SOLDIERs had no idea what they'd just signed up for.

Despite her many protests and many escape attempts, Kendra found herself sitting in Sephiroth's rather nice office on a leather couch, with the SOLDIERs staring back at her. Normally she would pull out her knives and severely injure anyone who got in her way, but Kendra figured that it probably wasn't very tactful considering her opponents were ShinRa's crown jewels. A chocobo had earned her suspension; SOLDIERs for target practice would probably earn her assassination.

"Now what?" she asked with a raised eye brow as the three stared at her, "how are you going to turn this-" she indicated to herself with an errant hand, "into one of Corneo's flavors of the month?"

"We're thinking," Genesis snapped back, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"We've called in a...friend," Angeal replied soothingly.

"Yeah well, good luck to him," Kendra leaned back into the soft leather and shut her eyes. Sounds of footsteps made her tense, but Kendra chose not to glare at the newcomer yet.

"Is this the...job?" the sound of a male voice made her open her eyes. Before her stood a man in a very fancy suit, not unlike the ones that the president wore, carrying a small briefcase. This man was staring at her incredulously and with a trite of condescension.

"What do you think Mr. Ambrose?" Angeal asked shaking the man's hand. Ambrose. They'd hired the same man that helped last year's Ms. Midgar and was known for designing the clothes of the ShinRa family. The portly man surveyed her, as though staring at a vulture feeding on a carcass.

"That is a very unsettling stare, your pompous windbag," Kendra leered back unashamedly, glaring into his eyes. Looking unfazed, he turned back to Angeal.

"I quit."

"Can't you do _anything_?" Genesis asked looking sceptically at the man.

"With the right budget," Ambrose replied with a touch of asperity in his voice, "and this one is going to be a doozy."

"Done."

"I hate you all," Kendra spat hatefully as she once again found herself being pulled by several different arms to the center of the room. Forced to pose like a ballerina, she stood with her arms out as Ambrose draped different fabrics on her.

"I don't like the way the chiffon is draping," Sephiroth commented lightly, pulling at the slippery material. It took all of Kendra's self control not to stare at him with incredulity.

"Nor do I," Ambrose agreed, and instead draped a bolt of rather heavy golden fabric on her and earned a few approving words from the SOLDIERs.

"I AM NOT wearing this sparkly crap," Kendra lowered her arms and let all the cloth fall to the floor with a soft thud, "Screw you, SOLDIER morons." With that parting farewell, Kendra stomped out of the room, leaving them to watch her.

"I think we need to take a new approach with her," Sephiroth noted.

"Yes, like incapacitating her with a frying pan," Genesis replied spitefully, crossing his arms in petulance.

He had though the gold fabric was stunning.

"I hardly think _more_ violence will make her prettier, Genesis."

"Fair point, Sephiroth."

* * *

So let me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty here's chapter 2. Any grammar mistakes are my own. I do not own FF7 or Miss Congeniality, I'm just borrowing pieces from both.**

**shout out to: Catslock (I hope the spelling's good in this one too!) and Kuon (Glad you enjoyed it!) for reviewing. I really appreciate the support.  
**

****Chapter 2:

Fuming over the stupidity that occurred in the SOLDIER floor, Kendra trudged down to the training room back on the Turk floor. After changing out of her suit and into a pair of cropped sweats, Kendra found herself in the mirror. As she stared into the mirror, she wondered if she was truly happy with the way she was. Every bit of her, from her bitten nails to her unkempt hair was something she adopted from SOLDIER and from a life where no one told her what to do or for that matter cared. She prided herself on that; no one told her what to do or how to live her life. The assault of the SOLDIERs was annoying living proof that some people could. Had they any finesse they would have realized this and approached her in a way that suited her ego rather than try to crush it. At the moment, Kendra was feeling a little crushed.

"Am I really such a horrible person?" she questioned her reflection, almost sadly. It didn't seem fair. Of all the dreams she'd ever had, not a single one had ever come true, and then one day she had been so close. SOLDIER was all she wanted, to prove herself worthy, as something worth having, and that had been taken away from her as well. The good thing about Kendra's sadness was that is was very easily converted into anger. Now she definitely needed to hit something. With a short growl she went to go find the punching bag.

As she attempted to pound the crap out of an inanimate object, the other Turks watched her with interest. A few with more cunning purposes that simple observation.

"Who's going to tell her that Veld's ordered her cooperation with SOLDIER?" Rod asked, peering from behind a set of weights. It was a poor hiding spot to be sure, but still better than Reno hiding under the bench press. Rude didn't hide; he and Kendra were on mostly good terms and he had little to fear from her as long as he didn't infuriate her in some way.

"Hell, I'll do it," Reno volunteered with a large grin plastered on his face. Irritating Kendra was his most enjoyable duty.

"You're a braver man than us," Rude commented as his friend walked over to the punching bag that the woman in question currently beating with the fury of a meteor.

"Hey baby," Reno grinned leaning against the punching bag in all too casual way.

"Ugh, what?" she spat, not in the mood for his antics.

"Veld's decided that you gotta help the SOLDIERs," Reno informed in one quick sentence, and then waited for the results. It was most amusing to watch her face go from annoyed to hateful; it was a tan to red colour change on her face.

"Why the _hell_-" she took a particularly nasty kick at the punching bag, "would he want to work with SOLDIER?"

"Cause than the Turks get some of the glory too," Reno shrugged, taking a decided step away from her. It was a stupid conclusion to draw since Turks prided themselves on being subtle, but one could hardly expected _Reno_ to understand the political underpinnings of Veld's decision, "and you're his little bathin' suit wearing, knife throwing, sarcastic chess piece." Unfortunately, Reno chose to rub her head for effect, and instead found his arm pulled painfully behind his back.

"You tell Veld, that I'd rather be put on security detail than work with SOLDIER," she spat in his ear, giving his arm an extra tug for effect. She had a strong grip to be sure, but Reno was a slippery bastard. With a grunt, Reno pushed threw himself forward, toppling her over. Before she could move, he was on top of her. Snaking his hands around her wrists he lowered himself till their noses were almost touching.

"I'm not a messenger boy," Reno smirked and then gave a loud groan as she kneed him in his family jewels and had him face down on the mat.

"No you're more of a glorified and over paid office _bitch_ aren't you?" she retorted, letting her knee dig into his back with and smirked in satisfaction when he groaned in pain. With a hand she held his face into the mat.

"Should we go help?" Rod asked, wincing as another blow was delivered to Reno, this time to the side of rib cage.

Rude looked at his partner and then at his partner's opponent, "I'd prefer my dignity remain intact." The two turned back to the fight at hand, which most of the training room was watching with entertained interest. A few people were taking bets and judging by the majority vote, they assumed Kendra would win. With an expert kick to the ankle, Reno sent Kendra sprawling to the ground and stood over her triumphantly. This was new.

"Basically, I've got not fucking say." Kendra clarified panting.

"The hair, the makeup and the cleavage," Reno nodded grinning. It was the first time he had managed to get Kendra on her back. Several innuendos were running through his mind, but he chose to hold his tongue for the moment. There were a few cheers from the other Turks. Ah screw self control, this was too good an opportunity to pass; "I'd prefer ya face down and drunk though."

"Asshole," she spat, and then launched a well timed heel to his knee. Both Rod and Rude cringed as they watched Reno go down like a rag doll with his face furrowed in pain. His old chocobo riding injury was probably throbbing miserably thanks to that kick. It was a dirty trick, but in the Turks one was usually commended for such tricks. The growing crowd dissipated, lest they become Kendra's next targets.

"And order is returned to the world," Rude sighed and pulled his sunglasses on.

So, as per Veld's order, Kendra was present in the SOLDIER briefing room at 0900 the next morning, with a cup of black coffee and a very large red velvet cupcake in her hand. She was over an hour late, but she was of the belief that since they had asked her for help, she should've set the meeting time. This warped sense would probably not be taken well with the SOLDIERS, but she didn't' care. It had taken all her self control to ignore the pointed calls she had been receiving from Lazard for the past hour.

"And so she arrives late as expected," Ambrose was also there, much to Kendra's dismay. Along with the other SOLDIERs, Lazard had the same impatient look on his face.

"It was either stop for my caffeine fix, or commit murder _before _nine on a Wednesday morning," she retorted testily. Mornings were not at all her thing, and everyone on the Turk floor knew better than to screw with her before ten. Even Reno usually behaved between the hours of eight and ten am. It seemed she still had to train the SOLDER floor.

"I assume you know why your here," Lazard looked up from his and surveyed her.

"Something about being Corneo's little bimbo," Kendra replied taking a large and very unattractive bite of her cupcake. Ambrose physically winced as she did so.

"Unlike his brother Don, John had far more...refined tastes in women," Angeal seemed unsure of how to explain this without being offensive. Don Corneo was tacky, whereas his brother more classy, if only by a touch. That meant it would take more than a low cut top and lace bra to get his attention.

"Meaning, you will need to learn how to be a demure and elegant_ lady_," Ambrose daintily pulled the cupcake out of her hand and tossed in the nearby trash can. By the twitching of her eye brow, everyone in the room guessed she was seriously contemplating murder.

"Corneo has contacts in Wutai," Lazard continued, distracting Kendra from her assassination plans, "And has a file containing Wutainise military strategies." Kendra raised an inquisitive eye brow. ShinRa was in talks with Wutai over mako, and rumour had it that if Wutai didn't give in soon, ShinRa would attempt to use military force. Those 'military strategies' probably amounted to the whole of Wutai's defence against ShinRa's forces and in the case of a war would make ShinRa's takeover of Wutai substantially easier.

"So the gossip is true?" she peered at Lazard inquisitively, "ShinRa is willing to go to war with Wutai?"

"We would like that file, in case it comes to that," Lazard clarified vaguely, though Kendra wasn't fooled. ShinRa needed that file, and Kendra decided to take advantage of that.

"Fine, _but_-" everyone groaned as she said this, "I want to be an official SOLDIER, with a rank and everything."

"Not possible."

"Then I resign from ShinRa and you my friends are screwed," Kendra replied and turned to leave, "Good luck with that war."

"Even if I could get you in SOLDIER, there would be still be mako injections to complete," Lazard warned, using Mako as a threat. It was well known that if the wrong person received mako, it usually ended in death or severe poisoning.

"Hojo deemed me fit for injections before I was booted from the program," she retorted quickly, hope shining on her face. In truth, Hojo only cleared her because he had never tested Mako on a woman before and found an excuse to experiment. Everyone in the room exchanged looks, some worried some exasperated, but Kendra knew she'd won this battle.

"I shall send your transfer papers to Veld," Lazard sighed and started typing on his computer. Putting on her best I-don't-give-a-jot face, Kendra strode confidently out of the room. The minute she was out of ear shot, Kendra gave a loud whoop of joy and did a little victory dance. It took her a few minute to rein in her emotions, and when Kendra finally calmed down, she collapsed onto a nearby chair panting.

"That was quite a show," a young man with dark spikes and mako blue eyes looked highly entertained by her bout of happiness, "What's a Turk doing on the SOLDIER floor anyway?"

"I just got accepted into SOLDIER," she smirked at the look of shock and confusion that graced the young man's face. Before he could question her further, Angeal strode down the hall.

"Your mako injections will take place later this afternoon," he informed her, looking slightly concerned, "and you'll be bunking with Zack from now on." He waved an errant hand to the young SOLDIER she had been talking to.

"Angeal, what-?"

"Zack, this is Kendra, our newest SOLDIER third class," with that introduction, the somewhat upset first took his leave.

"Um...hi," Kendra gave him and awkward wave.

"Hi." Blank looks were exchanged. Kendra got the feeling that it was going to be a long day.

Being the nice spirited guy he was, Zack had taken it upon himself to show Kendra around. After he gave her a basic tour of the SOLDIER floor, he even offered to help her get settled into her new home. It was a simple SOLDIER room. As a third, Zack was allowed a small apartment of sorts with two rooms, a crude kitchen and a bathroom. It took only one trip for Kendra to move all her stuff from her old apartment into Zack's abode.

"You're pretty low maintenance for a girl," Zack commented, sounding relieved. Since her new room was already equipped with furniture, all that Kendra needed to bring was her small wardrobe of clothes, her stereo system and her state of the art TV. Kendra knew she wasn't the most typical girl, but for some reason, Zack's words stung a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed. Sensing he had said something wrong, Zack tried to change the subject.

"This TV system is amazing," he was admiring the large flat screen that now dominated their living room. It was mechanical beauty, LCD at its finest. On his salary, Zack hadn't quite saved up enough for something like this.

"Yeah, I bought it before the world cup last year," she replied fondly, "Won half the money from Reno in a poker game."

"You watch sports?" Zack seemed interested now as he peered at her.

"Yup." Forlornly, Kendra glanced at the clock. Her mako injections were scheduled for five, it was nearing four forty five and Kendra knew from experience that Hojo was not a patient man. With a sigh she pulled herself of the couch, "The science department awaits." With a sympathetic wave, Zack watched her go and then grabbed the remote.

The surgically clean prep room Kendra had been sentenced to was most unsettling. Her unease only grew as the greasy, hunched Professor Hojo arrived with his white coated minions. The look of amused speculation on his face probably the scariest thing Kendra had ever witnessed before.

"Please prep the specimen," he ordered his lab assistants, who immediately scurried forward carrying needles and thermometers. After being poked and prodded for nearly ten minutes, she was finally ready for the mako. Keeping her breathing determinedly even, Kendra tried not to look at the glowing blue mako that rested on a small tray next to her. The first prick came with no warning, before Kendra's mind could register the pin prick an entirely new pain took over her body. It was as though her blood was boiling inside her body, like someone had lit a match deep in her brain. Gritting her teeth, Kendra clenched her first. Vaguely, she was aware that the former steady beeping of the heart monitor had gone crazy.

"We're ready for the second tube," A nurse finally spoke after what felt like hours. The second tube was followed by a third and finally a forth before the needle was removed from her arm, but the fire didn't stop. Mercifully, someone poked her arm one final time, this time with a sedative.

When Kendra finally broke the threshold of the darkness, the first thing she was aware of was the distinct feeling that she'd been run through a freaking blender. Keeping her eyes clenched against the light, she systematically ensured her body was working and then slowly opened her eyes. The too bright light seemed bounce of her retinas and only made her oncoming migraine that much worse.

"About time you woke up," across the room sat a very bored looking Reno and a second Turk that was hidden behind a magazine.

"Cale, you're back," Kendra commented, rubbing her forehead. The migraine forming there would surely plague her for hours. Cale was Kendra's friend and former SOLDIER candidate. For the last several weeks he had been on assignment in Mideel and had just returned. Judging by the somewhat annoyed expression on his face, he would've like a phone call from his best friend before she went ahead and did the insane things that led her to this point.

"Yes, I would've enjoyed a phone call informing me that you were... Oh holy." he trailed of as he finally looked at her face, his eyes peering into hers with distinct awe, which gave Kendra a sinking feeling.

"What?" she asked rubbing her face, "Is it the eyes? Shit! It didn't work did it?" Hearing her panic, Reno looked over as well, pure hilarity gracing his face, "Their still brown, aren't they!" If her eyes weren't mako blue, Kendra wasn't sure what would happen.

"Oh wow," Reno let out a short, "No it worked...sort off." The smirk on Reno's face made panic rise in Kendra's chest.

"In a manner of speaking..." Cale set the magazine down and took a step forward.

"Oh hell no." Grabbing the small mirror that sat on the bedside, Kendra peered at herself. She saw neither mako blue nor her own brown eyes, instead she saw-

"GOLD!" Kendra's shriek was loud enough to rouse the entire department awake and in but a minute Hojo entered the room followed by two of his flunkies, "My eyes are gold!"

"With a rim of green," Hojo noted interestedly as he shined an annoying pen light into her eyes, which was not helping her migraine or mood at all. His calm, unimpressed demeanour was giving Kendra some serious annoyance. To add insult to injury, he _sighed_ in disappointment like he had been hoping for something much more grisly to occur.

"Cale, can I punch him?" she asked wishing desperately to hit something as the crazy scientist continued shinning a light in her eyes.

"Remain calm," Cale gave her a chastising look and then turned to the crazy scientist before him, "can you reverse it?" His voice was barely calm, though far more steady than Kendra. Usually in tense situations he tended to take point, but right now he seemed about ready to explode just as Kendra had.

"Probably not."

"_Please,_ Cale?" she begged as her frustration rose, "Lemme just crack his glasses a bit!"

"I said no damn it!" Cale's cool snapped as he took a rough hold of her face and peered at her eyes, "Your mother is going to kill me for letting this happen!"

"Kill you? She'll kill me!" Kendra yelled back as the two of them both switched into panic mode, while Reno laughed in the background. As they had their freak out, Hojo continued his examination as though nothing was amiss.

"You will be an absolutely ordinary SOLDIER overall," he informed her, looking almost saddened. Kendra wasn't sure whether she wanted to burst into to tears of relief or murder him. For a second she considered both.

Thankfully, Kendra managed to procure some sun glasses, stolen from Reno of course, to hide her eyes for the time being. With new mako enhancements it had been all too easy to beat Reno up, and gave her the satisfaction to finally hit something. With her new shades covering her face, Kendra stalked into her shared apartment, where Zack and another SOLDIER were watching a game on the big screen. _Her _big screen.

"How'd it go?" Zack asked noting her shades with interest. Ignoring him, Kendra stole into the kitchen for some breakfast. Rummaging through the fridge she pulled out tequila and a double chocolate muffin. The only things currently available in the entire apartment. It would have to do. Being the inquisitive sort, Zack followed her into the kitchen, "Not liking the blue?"

"If only blue was the problem," she retorted testily, downing a shot of tequila. Somehow, she felt she should've known that Zack wouldn't be so easily deterred. In less than five minutes he had pinned to the ground and snatched away her glasses.

"Oh. My. _Goddess_."

"Zack, if you so much as-"

"Kunsel get in HERE!" Zack bellowed cutting off Kendra's threat. The second SOLDIER scrambled in, looking ready for a battle and instead found Zack trying to hold a squirming Kendra still.

"What the hell?" Kunsel raised and eye brow and then took in Kendra's eyes, "Is this the girl you told me about?" Zack nodded, "and she just got mako?" Zack nodded again. They both blinked, and then burst into peals of laughter, while Kendra shoved Zack off and clambered back into her chair. Pouring out another shot to downed it gratefully. The laughter was echoing annoyingly in her ears.

"I hate you both."

"It's a pleasure to me you, by the way," Kunsel managed to control his giggling.

"Sorry," Zack heaved himself into sitting position, "can they fix it?"

"Hojo said it was an anomaly." This commented earned her another round of laughter.

"Kendra Blackthorn, are you in here?" Ambrose's voice made her groan loudly. Still groaning, Kendra took another bite of her muffin as he entered carrying several dress bags and a small zip lock bag containing a few baby carrots.

"Oh my ifrit, is this a frat house or an apartment?" he commented seeing the three of them at the dining table with a bottle of tequila and a muffin.

"Zack, Kunsel, meet Mr. Ambrose," Kendra introduced grumpily, "The hell do you want?"

"For you to look good in a two piece bathing suit," Ambrose replied plucking the shot glass out of her hand and tossing the muffin in the trash, "but I don't believe in magic anymore." Gulping the shot she had poured for herself, Ambrose shuddered slightly at the taste. With a roll of her eyes, Kendra picked up the bottle instead and soon found that snatched out of her hand and the baby of carrots placed there instead.

"You're the guy that's going to make her...hot?" Zack asked, looking somewhat sceptical and more than a little bit critical. His disbelief stung more than Kendra would have liked it to.

"Odin knows," Ambrose replied, pulling Kendra up by her upper arm, "Lazard wants you all in the briefing room for an overlay of the operation." Dutifully, the three SOLDIERs let the man lead them down to the SOLDIER floor and into the briefing room where Lazard waited with the other firsts

"Can we hurry this up?" Kendra asked, yanking herself out of Ambrose's reach, "I have a ten o'clock happy hour to get to."

"You'll do no such thing," Ambrose countered, "We shall be departing immediately for the base, where I shall attempt to create a lady from a literal mole hill complete with furry animals." Kendra gave him an odd look unsure of what he was rambling about, "Your eyebrows, my dear, look like baby rats."

"You son of a-"

"Getting to business," Lazard quickly staved off any fight that could possible occur and took hold of the meeting, "We have a warehouse in the slums set up as base of operations and Corneo's mansion is just past wall market."

"How long do we have to infiltrate?" Genesis asked, clearly feeling that preparing Kendra would take a very long time.

"I can guarantee three months with three days prep time," Lazard replied, also looking at Kendra as though it was an impossible stretch of the imagination. Three days would barely give them enough time to setup the operation, let alone get Kendra ready.

"I can't wait."

Though Kendra was unsure of what to expect, Hell had been her earliest thought and now as she walked into the safe house turned beauty-salon-of-terror it was confirmed. There was tanning machines, laser machines, teeth cleaning machines, hair machines, strange coloured palettes destined for her face and eyes and worst of all-

"Lingerie?" Kendra raised an eye brow as she looked at the very prominent rack that stuck out amongst the others. On hangers sat the most odd and uncomfortable looking torture devices Kendra could have imagined.

"Will she be modelling those for us?" Genesis asked smugly and then winced as she jabbed her heel onto his foot in retaliation. Before a full out war could begin, Ambrose ushered her away and sat her down in what looked to be a dentist's chair.

"What are you doing?" she asked indignantly as a man with a drill looking machine moved forward.

"We are refining your hair, teeth and face to what will hopefully resemble something akin to a woman," Ambrose explained as a woman started viciously attacking Kendra's hair with a comb and brush.

"Is it too late to quit?" Kendra called over the heads of her torturers wincing as a woman began plucking at her eye brows with great vigour. Genesis sniggered, while Angeal and Sephiroth tried not to roll their eyes. Zack was still drooling over the rack of lingerie and then there was Reno, the liaison Veld had sent over from the Turks. His smirk seemed to mock her the and he hadn't even said anything yet.

"Can't wait to see how those thighs will look in this yo," Reno answered, holding up a short and tight black dress. He barely had time to duck as a comb was thrown hastily at his face.

Bastard should've kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Forgot to mention this earlier, but there is quite a bit of cussing in this story.

Anywhoo, Drop me a line!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy! Quick question: Reno or Genesis as love interest. I'm leaning heavily towards Genesis, but wondered if anyone else had an opinion. Hopefully there are no grammar/spelling mistakes in this one.**

**Thanks to: Kuon and Mina111 for reviewing, I greatly appreciate it!  
**

**Chapter 3:  
**

The following three days were by far the most torturous hours of Kendra's entire adult life. Never had she felt so humiliated and downtrodden as she did then. Beauty technician upon technician would comment on how drab she looked, how terrible she looked and how difficult their job was. Of course this meant she was automatically on the defensive and striking with harsh justice upon anyone who dared to taunt to her. It didn't help the pig headed men around her were completely oblivious to her torture or rather far too amused by it.

"Ah, I see the baby rats have been purged," Genesis commented smoothly as he walked by. To add insult to injury he had a large turkey sandwich in his hand; to maintain whatever figure she had, Ambrose had put her on a low carb, low protein (basically low everything) diet, she had received water and some cucumber for lunch. The water she drank and the cucumber she had used to beat Reno with earlier. Essentially she hadn't eaten in hours.

"Drop dead Rhapsodos." A small dagger was thrown at his head, which Genesis deftly dodged. It sailed nearly the length of the room and imbedded itself in the wall. The entire room stared at the dagger in the wall and then back at Genesis who was _still_ smirking.

"That was your last weapon, wasn't it?"

"I hate you _so much_."

"Genesis perhaps you should double check the perimeter," Angeal suggested cleverly, sensing that a fight would break out if he didn't intervene. She had already injured a manicurist and a man who had tried to wax her...well let's just say Kendra was not happy. With a final cocky glare, Genesis strode off, taking a pointed bite out of sandwich.

"Look on the bright side, Kendra," Zack suggested with his mouth full of chocolate cake at the moment. Any other person would have sensed danger, but not Zack, "After this, you'll _probably_ be hot enough to get laid." Everyone in the warehouse took a step back, except the oblivious Zachary Fair while Kendra narrowed her eyes to near lethal levels. This idiotic young shoulder was straying very close to the dangerous realm of her hit list. Once one was on the hit list one did not last long in the realm of the breathing. Before Angeal could save him, the boy was cornered. Out stretching a hand, she yanked him close with the collar of his shirt.

"Are you saying I'm _not_ hot right now?" she hissed in a menacing tone, "And bear in mind that Genesis was wrong, I happen to have a paperclip on me which is _more_ _than_ enough of a weapon, believe me." With a swallow, Zack looked at her. Currently there was tin foil in her hair, wax strips on her legs and a strange green paste on her face. Not to mention she had whitening strips on her teeth and one of her fake eyelashes was slightly askew because she picked at it.

"N-No, you look...so...fantastic right now," Zack back pedaled as fast as he could. With another growl, she let go of his collar and Zack scrambled away almost tripping over his own feet.

"Perhaps you should get some fresh air Zack," Ambrose suggested after a few minutes, "Blood is impossible to get out of clothes and we happen to have some expensive garments here." Looking scarred, the Third Class SOLDIER quickly escaped the room.

"She's going to make a fine SOLDIER," Angeal commented proudly and then hastily shut up when she glared at him. A shudder swept the room.

* * *

"We've been waiting for nearly an hour, where is she?" Genesis asked getting impatient. The meet with Corneo's head of security was in an hour, and all the preparations for Kendra to infiltrate had been set. The only thing that was missing was the woman herself. No one had seen her since that first day other than Ambrose who had been parading around with an air of self satisfaction all morning. They had decided to leave Kendra alone to get dressed for the big meet and everyone was waiting impatiently.

"Here she comes," Kunsel pointed at the warehouse door which was slowly opening. One by one, every member of the beauty team dispersed and stepped aside and from the shadows a pair of spiked high heels emerged, "_Damn_..."

"Holy shit." Reno was standing slack jawed. This was surreal; there was no way that was...

"Is that Kendra?" Angeal squinted disbelievingly as he took in the sight before him. Dressed in a short plunging V neck dress and a pair of shoes that looked like a walking death trap strode Kendra. Her hair was smooth, her skin was glowing, her eye brows looked gorgeous and her lips had the perfect pout. Her eyes were narrowed to snake like slits, but even that didn't look faintly unattractive thanks to a copious amount of makeup. She had cleavage, actual honest to goddess cleave that looked a little bit oiled up if they were to guess.

"Dear god, we don't pay you enough Ambrose," Genesis commented with a raised eye brow.

"You most certainly don't," Ambrose agreed with the first.

"Put your eyes back in your head Zack, I still have that paper clip," Kendra growled as she walked past him. Every SOLDIER and Turk stared with their mouths open.

"If you must kill him, just don't smudge your lipstick or dirty your clothes, that's all I ask," Ambrose informed her curtly, "And don't glare, you look like a cobra when you do that."

"How do you feel Kendra?" Angeal asked congenially.

"Every inch of exposed skin...and some unexposed skin has been treated and _dehaired_," she retorted darkly, "I feel like a pin cushion that's been run over by steam roller that's been scratched by a Bahamut."

"Marvelous," Genesis smirked, "You'll do just fine."

"Dead man walking Rhapsodos," she hissed the threat, though some of the fire was lost because her shoes picked that moment to ruin. The heel was just too large and Kendra face planted hard on the cement in front of her, "Ugh, kill me now." Several of younger men jumped and moved forward in an attempt to help her up but were quickly shooed away by Angeal who sure she would kill anyone who tried to touch her at the moment.

"Come on, we have meeting to get to," he held open a car door for her and Genesis followed. Reno, Zack and Kunsel took a black SUV behind them.

"Where is our silver haired Rapunzel?" Kendra asked dully, glad to be off her feet.

"Sephiroth is at a peace talk with the Wutain heads of state," Angeal replied smoothly, "Focus on your mission, you're a young up and coming dancer who wants a job at Corneo's club, John Felips is a local con man and our informant, he's got you a meeting with the head of security."

"So I just show up and look pretty," she clarified.

"Yes, for now."

"Great, as long as I don't need to actually dance, we should do fine," Kendra actually felt a little relieved that today was going to be low key and simple. Imagine her irritation when everyone around her exchanged glances, "I'm not going to have to, am I?"

"No right away," Angeal replied slowly.

"Don't worry, I've hired a most fantastic teacher," Ambrose replied quickly, while Kendra groaned loudly. Yet another way for her to end up dying on this job. Before she could retort, a bag, wallet and switch blade were handed to her.

"I get a switch blade?" she raised an eyebrow.

"For emergencies _only_," Angeal stressed but no one missed the smirk on her face. It was slightly demonic. Another face she probably shouldn't make; it made her look like a clown, "Your cover is in there."

"So I'm a struggling dancer wearing a pair of 1000 gil shoes? How does this make sense?" Kendra asked as she rifled through the bag and wallet. Thus far she had found a lipstick, lip gloss and eyeliner. There was 300 gil for emergencies and gum. Essentially the most useless things she could have asked for on a dangerous mission. She then found her ID ; "Crystal Chandelier?" she looked up to see if this was a joke, "Why do I have a stripper name?"

"To answer your first question, you needed to look foxy, fancy clothes are a part of the package and fit with your cover since you're supposed to be a runaway from a well off family." Ambrose replied resolutely. Not much of an explanation because he didn't have one; upon being handed a ShinRa credit card with no limit he decided to go wild and produce the most expensive cover he possibly could, "The rest of your cover was decided by the Turks."

"The Turks? As in _Reno_, you let that rat bastard decide my cover?" incredulously, she turned to the two SOLDIERS who looked a tad guilty, "Well _fuck_."

The back car was lucky it swerved off like it did otherwise Angeal didn't doubt that Kendra would have caused a seen in the middle of a busy roadway just to kill Reno.

* * *

After nearly twenty minutes of driving, the car stopped, with a restaurant nowhere in sight.

"Are we dining with the power of our imaginations?" Kendra asked raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, since your a jobless dancer, we felt it wouldn't be appropriate for you to show up with a chauffeured ride," Angeal explained with a slight blush on his face. Narrowing her eyes to near slits, she glared at the three men that were staring at her expectantly. She now had to walk with these feet killing death traps.

"That is very unattractive," Genesis commented dryly.

"It's unfortunate we didn't have time for behavior modification," Ambrose added lightly from the back. Grumbling darkly, Kendra climbed out of the car. She was beyond annoyed. The restaurant, if you could call it that, was really a decrepit looking old shack. Even Kendra felt it below her to dine there, that was how bad it was. A few of the windows were cracked, and the grimy tiles looked like a breeding ground for disease. So did most of the visible surfaces in the place, but she digressed.

"You the fresh meat?" a skeazy voice asked from the corner of the restaurant. A man who looked like he truly belonged in this place was sitting in the booth farthest away from the door. He was as greasy and unappetizing as the dull, dirty room around him. A chef in the back was watching them with a keen interest.

"Dear god, it talks," Kendra muttered icily. Gingerly she sat down on inside the booth, "Where's the head of security?"

"On his way," the man replied giving Kendra the once over. His probing gaze felt like ants crawling over her skin. This situation was quickly starting to infuriate Kendra. First of, the idiot had picked the back of the restaurant for their meeting in an attempt to look inconspicuous. Instead, he had boxed them in. If anything went down, they were trapped and weaponless. Secondly, he was trying to play footsie with her under the table. The third time his booted foot slid up her leg, Kendra slammed her hand down on the table.

"Listen fool, your foot touches me again and you're going to lose something real precious." The words were hissed viciously at said scum bag.

"Hey, wasn't me that shot that chocobo."

Realization took a few seconds to hit her.

"_Reno!"_ she glared at the man, now seeing the scum that lay underneath the sleaze. The disguise was impeccable and Kendra had no idea that it had been her red headed arch rival underneath that disgusting jacket and that obnoxious blonde wig, but now she could see it clear as day, "You're Jon Felips?"

"Cover ID, yo."

"Oh Shiva." Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kendra attempted to remain calm.

"Since I'm your handler and all, I got to read your file-" _fuck_ "And I learned some very interesting things..."

"_Reno_."

"You're from Costa Del Sol, you were engaged to your father's business partner and your middle name is-"

"Finish that sentence and I will stick a dull knife in your dirty rotten-!"

"You were engaged?" Genesis's voice commented on the other end of the earwig and sounded intrigued. Frankly, it was astounding to him that she had ever been engaged, but as he back tracked and did some math in head, he realized she would've been very young. Even more intriguing.

"Oh Shiva, please strike him down," Kendra stared upward.

"Oh come now, I'm simply acquiring information-"

"_Shut up_, Genesis!"

"Head of security's walking in," Angeal's voice sounded urgently on their ear wigs and both agents snapped to attention. Dressed in a leather feather duster, the man was the epitome of cool, you know in an 'I'm evil as all hell, come love me' way. with slicked back hair and a tall stature he was formidable. Definitely head of security material.

"What've we got Felips?" He asked slipping into the seat across from them, "Make it quick. This place reeks of unnecessary STIs."

"Curt Malloy, this is Crystal, she just ran away from home and needs a job," 'Jon' explained quickly, "She knows absolutely _no one_ in town and is a talented _dancer_." The pointedness of Reno's statement did not go unnoticed. Malloy turned his gaze to the woman sitting in front of him. Thin, toned, and slutty. She seemed to fit the general requirement of what his boss looked for.

"And why did you run away from home?" he asked, his eyes lingering on her form a little longer than was strictly appropriate. If it had been anyone else, Kendra would've kicked him under the table, as it was, she put on her best 'I'm an innocent, yet incredibly seductive young flower' face.

"My dad had his own opinions on what I should do," she explained leaning her arms on the table, squeezing them just enough that the already low neck of her dress slipped down a little further, "Marriage wasn't really for me." He was now blatantly ogling and she was sufficiently grossed out, "Please sir, I really have _nowhere_ else to go."

Hook. Link. And sinker.

"My God, where the hell was _this_ version of Kendra hiding?" Genesis's voice sounded over the earwig.

"Underneath the dirt, grime and excessive hair, every woman has the power to seduce," Ambrose sniffed, "It just takes a genius to find that seduction under all those...layers."

_Note to self: kill them once mission is complete._

Kendra turned her attention to Malloy who was still deliberating.

"We'll start her at the club and then promote her in a month to the house if she's any good," with that, the deal was sealed and Malloy slid out of the booth leaving Reno and Kendra alone.

"Excuse me while I shower the shame off."

* * *

After being debriefed and meeting with the SOLDIERs again, Kendra was finally allowed to go back to her tiny home. She was to start working at the Corneos' club on Friday, that gave her four days to learn how to dance, but first she desperately needed a day of rest. It was well past lunch and the first she did was strip out of those shoes and that ridiculous dress. They made her feel like she was plastic, like she fake, like a doll. That wasn't something she ever wanted to feel like; it was how Kendra had spent her childhood in Costa del Sol. She loved that city, but her parents had made an atmosphere unbearable to her nature. So of course she did what any child would and did the exact opposite of what they wanted. They wanted her to buy a doll, she bought a toy tank.

"Ken, you in here?" Zack called, entering the apartment as though she had always lived there. Just home from a training session with Angeal, he too was weary and a little hungry if he was to admit. Dressed in a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt, he found Kendra settled on the couch, with the day's earlier outfit on the floor in a heap, "We're going out drinking tonight, wanna come?"

She sighed for a second, "Do I have to look _hot_?"

Now he felt a little guilty. Throughout this whole operation, no one had asked Kendra once if she was okay, or how she was feeling. Not that the newly instated SOLDIER would ever share her feeling of course, but surely she would have liked to have been asked. Settling beside her, Zack thought carefully before speaking.

"It's not the first time people have forced me to be something I'm not." Her parents stood out in her memory particularly clearly.

"Maybe you could find a middle ground," he suggested carefully. Admittedly the over top the makeup, the sparkly, boob enhancing clothes where not at all Kendra's style, in fact as Zack understood it, most girls didn't enjoy those things, but most girls did have_ style_, something which Kendra lacked. The clothes and style of _Crystal Chandelier_ didn't have to be her own.

"That's stupid, I was fine the way I was."

"Ok, how about I put it like this," Zack stood up with an 'I've got an idea' gleam in his eyes. It was slightly less frightening that the gleam that Sephiroth got in his eyes, but still spoke of unimaginable levels of mischief, "The Turks are gonna be there. SOLDIER vs. Turks drinking contest." The main reason for his eagerness to have Kendra tag along was related to this drinking challenge. If rumor was correct, then Kendra had a legendary liver.

This piqued her interest somewhat, "I see. Turks in attendance?"

"Rude, Rod, _Reno_ against myself, Kunsel and you."

A chance to humiliate the redheaded fool that gave her the name 'Crystal Chandelier', "I'm there."

"Good."

...

"Now get up, we need to go buy you some reasonable clothes."

Neither Kendra nor Zack were avid shoppers. The former only shopped when needed and only bought over sized, baggy, ugly things lest someone discover her feminine curves. The latter received a package from his mother every six months that contained a large supply of underwear, socks, and t shirts. A little embarrassing? Maybe, but Zack was saving more money than most of the men on his floor. One can only imagine their slight apprehension upon stepping into the upper plate's finest shopping district. Of course they migrated away from the upper end boutiques that sold expensive brand names and/or clothes covered in glitter. Thankfully, Kendra decided to be cooperative with Zack and quickly found an outfit form the women's section that was both suited to her personality but still somewhat feminine.

"Not sure what attracted you to the yellow pants," Zack commented as she emerged from the bathroom in her knew girl hipster outfit. She was still recognizable as herself, just more refined. Admittedly this was a change that Kendra could manage. The skin tight pale yellow slacks and black silk shirt were polished by a pair of black flats and her favorite aviators. Despite Zack's suggestion about lipstick, she had only put on plain lip balm.

"I'm not sure either," she looked down at the yellow with a small smirk. They certainly were a daring change, "Let's go. I need ethanol stat. "

* * *

Being a Wednesday night, the bar was mostly empty when they arrived at nine. There were a few patrons, but not many. However, Zack was well aware that this was a ShinRa hotspot, soon enough more employees would filter in. In a private corner of the bar, Zack spotted Genesis settled with some woman, which was no unusual sight. It also helped that a big game was on tonight between Midgar and Mideel meaning everyone would pour in to see the grudge match. Kunsel was already settled at the bar, nursing a pint of beer.

"How's it shakin'?" Kunsel sent Zack an imperceptible thumbs up over Kendra's head.

"I just want a drink," Kendra replied and turned to the barkeep, "JD on the rocks."

Straight bourbon?

The boys exchanged glances. Perfect.

"Scooch over boys, the men are here," Reno pronounced settled on a nearby bar stool with Rude and Rod sitting next to him. Pulling off his sunglasses, Reno surveyed Kendra. Hair loose in her natural curls, girl's clothes (Those pants, _shiva_) and oddly enough a small smile on her face. Kendra seemed to be a slightly different person than the one he had known. Like somehow being SOLDIER made her happier.

"You seem to have settled at your new post well," Rude commented, noting the change as well.

"Yup!" SOLDIER really was all she ever wanted and it was now sinking in that Kendra had achieved that goal. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

"This _sucks_!" the moan came out muffled by heavy covers and the all was silent again. A few seconds later, a head popped out and looked around wearily. Mussed up brown hair was smoothed fruitlessly and eyes were rubbed in order to be able to see. Once the fuzziness in her vision finally subsided, Kendra shut her eyes and crawled back under the covers again, against the light. The night had been awesome, but now come day she wondering if she would be able to remember anything beyond a few flashes. Risking it, she opened her eyes again and two things became apparent.

Thing one: This was not the apartment she shared with Zack.

Thing two: Those yellow pants of hers were piled on the floor instead on her body.

* * *

Alrighty, so Reno or Genesis as Kendra's love interest?


End file.
